Minor
by lieze
Summary: Crossovers from various anime, but the main chara: Nagisa Kaworu!! ^_^ A little experimenting from me, R&R please. Enjoy~
1. Shyokai

Words in [ ] are Kaworu's thoughts.  
Words in * * are actions.  
Words in ( ) are people's thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard. I do not own any of the characters. They are mainly from the following anime:  
-Neon Genesis Evangelion  
-Flame of Recca  
-Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne  
I am just borrowing them to write my humble fanfic. ^_^   
  
------------------------  
Title: Minor  
Chapter 1: Shyokai (Introduction)  
  
An alarm clock rang. He opened his eyes slowly, as the light shot right through his pupils like darts. [Where am I...?] He got up and tried to gather his thoughts. They were mixed, wrecked, jumbled together like he was someone with amnesia. Then his mind went blank for a few moments before he "remembered" what...no, who he was. [Kaworu...Tabris....That's me...that was me...no, I'm still Kaworu...but I....]  
Confused and slightly distraugt, he got out of bed and looked out of the only window in his room. He saw a few students in the same uniform he was wearing. They were playing basketball. [What the heck's the school doing next to my house? Wait...house? I don't live in a house...I know...I live in a....in a boarding house...but I don't remember...Oh God, what are you truing to do?]  
Then, a flashback occured in his mind. He felt enclosed, he was unable to breathe normally...no, he didn't need to breathe. He was not a -human-. He was a...an...-angel-. A gigantic hand grabbed him. Someone was calling him. Kaworu-kun! Doushite?! Who was it? Everything was silent again. Then he saw her. [...ayanami...rei...] Her red eyes looked straight at him. He smiled.  
  
And everything went blank. He found himself standing next to the window again. [I know who I was...but I should've died...why am I still here...Shinji-kun...Ikiteiru no..?] His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kaworu walked over and opened it.  
  
Standing at the door was a -human-. A -beautiful human-. He had long, blue hair that reached his waist. He was also wearing the same uniform as Kaworu. But that was it. Kaworu couldn't recognise him. He knew nothing of him. [Who are you...?]  
  
Kaworu: Anata wa....dare...?  
Youzen: Hey, is something wrong with you? Boku da yo! It's me, Youzen!  
  
[Youzen? I know this person..I know his name...but still, he...who is he...?]  
  
Youzen: Ne, daijyoubu ka? You don't look too good.  
Kaworu: No, I'm fine. I...I'm just not very sure what I'm doing here.  
Youzen: Wha..what? *laughs* Are you crazy? It's morning! You told me you didn't want to eat breakfast so I went to eat first. We gotta get to school you know. You sure you're okay?  
Kaworu: Yes...Let's go then.  
Youzen: Yeah..  
  
[School...me...I know...I'm Nagisa Kaworu...high school student...that's my life...I remember now, my life here... Here? What am I thinking... Who is Tabris...?]  
Kaworu follows Youzen to the school. The bell rings, signalling the start of lessons. They rush to their classroom.  
  
It is noisy in the classroom. Many students gather at different tables, chatting about school, life, their latest trends... [Confusing.] A girl walks towards Kaworu and Youzen. She greets them. "Ohayo, Kaworu-kun, Youzen-kun." [...Yanagi?]  
  
Yanagi: We have a free period now, Alexander-sensei is not here today. *smiles*  
Kaworu: [Alexander...sensei...] ....  
Yanagi: Is something wrong, Kaworu?  
Youzen: He's been real weird today. Looked really confused when I saw him this morning.   
Fuuko: Wow, I can't imagine that the genius of all geniuses can't figure out something!  
Youzen: Please...  
Fuuko: *slaps Kaworu on his back* So, what's wrong with Mr. Arguementative today, eh?  
Yanagi: Fuuko..please...I think Kaworu's not feeling very well.  
Fuuko: Ooh...okay, I'll drop it. ^_^ *jumps around*  
  
[Who are all these people? I know them, but still...they are strangers... Never mind. I might be just having some fever...]  
  
Youzen: Kaworu..you really sure you're okay?  
Kaworu: ...*smiles* Yeah. I'm fine.  
Yanagi: Yokatta.   
Fuuko: Oh yeah, have you guys heard the latest news? The school's...  
  
The door opens, and immediately everyone keeps quiet. No, it is not the teacher that is here. It is him. The one who has more power than the teacher. The one who works like a lone wolf of justice. Noin Claude, the -bully of righteousness-. 


	2. Noin Claude VS Nagisa Kaworu

Chapter 2: Noin Claude VS Nagisa Kaworu  
  
Whispers are heard.   
"He's here."   
"Oh no, is he gonna do anything?"   
"Don't worry, if you don't bully others, he won't get you."   
"Yeah, remember? He hates all those who bully others who are weaker than themselves."  
"He doesn't hit girls either. He doesn't like that."  
"Wow...sure is like a wealthy, prim and proper guy."  
"What are you saying? You mean you don't even know he's rich!"  
"Really? Cool!"  
"Shh...he's coming over."  
  
Noin walks towards Kaworu, and stares at him expressionlessly. He seems to be waiting for Kaworu to say something. Kaworu looks at him, puzzled at what's going on. [Noin...Claude? This guy...he's famous for beating up those who gang up on the weaker students. What's his problem now...? I remember...I'm always arguing and fighting with him...But today...not today...]  
Youzen looks irritatedly at Noin. Protectively, he says to him, "What do you want again?! Please stop coming over to the first-year students' building to cause trouble!"  
  
Noin: What the hell are you talking about...  
Youzen: Don't pretend you don't know! You're always arguing with Kaworu! He's not well today. Please leave.  
Fuuko: That's right, though I'd love to see you two fight! *laughs*  
Yanagi: Fuuko...  
Noin: I'm not talking to any of you. I want to speak with Nagisa. Outside. Now. Alone.  
Kaworu: ....  
Youzen: Kaworu...? *to Noin* I don't think he wants to speak with you, though. Don't you have classes to attend now?  
Noin: That's not the point. Nagisa.  
Kaworu: I...okay.  
Yanagi: Kaworu? (What's wrong with him today?)   
  
Kaworu follows Noin outside. Fuuko is startled as she sees a mysterious smile form on Kaworu's face as he heads out of the classroom.  
Along the corridor, Noin hands a book to Kaworu.  
  
Kaworu: [What is this...?]  
Noin: Someone from class 1D asked me to give this to you. You left it at the library yesterday.  
Kaworu: Yesterday?  
Noin: Yeah, like I care. *looks away* Listen, I'm just returning something to you. It doesn't mean anything.   
Kaworu: What do you mean...?  
Noin: Nothing! What's wrong with you anyway?  
Kaworu: I don't know...[I'm not Nagisa Kaworu. I'm...] I've been feeling funny, that's all. [...Tabris, the 17th Angel...]  
Noin: *laughs sarcastically* Oh really? I doubt that.  
Kaworu: ..what?  
Noin: You heard me, I said I doubt that. You're just running away.   
Kaworu: *sudden change in tone* Aren't you the same?  
Noin: What?!  
Kaworu: You're also -running away-.  
Noin: And what may I be running away from?  
Kaworu: Your self.  
Noin: Myself? What the hell are you talking about? Please quit your useless talk.  
Kaworu: It's true.  
Noin: Oh yeah right. And your prove would be...?  
Kaworu: You asking me out here. You don't want to let others know the real you. Am I right?  
Noin: Huh? What crap are you talking?! The real me is about to kick you now!  
Kaworu: Oh really. The real Noin Claude would never do such a thing. You're trying to vent your anger on someone, that's all.  
Noin: And so unlucky that it's gonna be you that I shall vent my anger on. Huh!  
Kaworu: *closes eyes* You should calm down, and stop thinking about pleasing -her-.  
Noin: (Why...) Her? Who...who're you talking about? (Why does he know...)  
Kaworu: You know very well that you don't want me to say it out...*looks right through Noin*..isn't it...?  
Noin: Shut up. Just shut up.  
Kaworu: Sure, ja ne.  
  
Kaworu walks silently back to the classroom, leaving a scared expression on Noin's face. Noin leans against the wall, and thinks to himself, (Why...why does he know everything...how can he...?) He regains his composure, and leaves the first year students' classroom block.  
  
*** 


	3. Kankei

Author's note: Sorry, forgot to add another disclaimer: I do not own any character from Houshin Engi or Ayashi no Ceres either. =)  
  
-------------  
Chapter 3: Kankei (Relationship)  
[My head still hurts. Damn it, who the hell am I? I am who I am... Nagisa Kaworu... Tabris, the 17th Angel. But it's just so blur. Everything is so confusing, in a mess, what the heck am I doing? I know everybody, but yet, I don't remember what I am doing here. Yanagi...wasn't she... Argh, I don't remember her. No, wait... Kanojyo? My girlfriend...? I'm not sure.. My sister? No, angel's don't have such humane relations. Youzen.. who is he? And Noin. I was talking to him a while yesterday, and then I... I said something to him, what did I say? What the hell did I say? I can't recall anything now. Shit..my head hurts so badly. How can I feel pain? I should have no feelings at all. I was sent to destroy all humans, not live with them... Then, why am I still here? Ikari...Shinji. Shinji-kun, where are you? You should still be alive, isn't it? What year am I in...? I gotta get out of here, somebody, help me... Someone, please... Help me out before]  
His pleas cease, as there is the familiar interrupting knock on his door again. [Youzen...ka?] He is right. Standing at the door, in the same dressing as before, is his supposedly best friend, Youzen. Kaworu mutters a soft "Hi", before resuming to his thoughts by the window. [Why does he come over every morning?]  
  
Youzen: Kaworu-kun, ohayo. You feeling better today, right? I made an appointment for you with the school doctor. Yamada-sensei said he's willing to do a quick check-up for you before lessons start today. Please go, I...I'm quite worried about you.   
Kaworu: ...ok.  
  
[Why does he have to be worried about me? I can take care of myself...I think.]  
  
In the small medical room, the school doctor commences the standard check-up. Although it was meant to be a "quick" examination, to Kaworu, it was forever. He felt as if he was waiting at a bus stop for someone special, someone very precious...someone who would never arrive. All he thought about was running away, but he had nowhere to run to. He had no clue as to who he was, let alone find a place for himself to hide in, and let his body waste away.   
  
Finally, the doctor was finished. "There is nothing wrong with you, Nagisa. The only thing I feel is wrong is that your eyes appear to be blood-shot, I suppose you haven't been sleeping well? Exams coming right? It's okay, just try to relax a little bit, and get more sleep this weekend. If the headaches continue, however, you must remember to arrange another appointment, alright?"  
  
"...."  
"Thank you very much, Yamada-sensei. Kaworu is quite tired now, but I'm sure he appreciates it very much. We'll be leaving now, thank you again."  
"No problem. See you."  
  
The nurse enters just as Youzen helps a weak Kaworu out of the room. She asks Yamada, "What is the diagnosis, Sensei?"  
"Nothing."  
"But the red-eyed boy looked quite sick, Sensei."  
"You don't know the other boy? Youzen. The one with blue hair."  
"Well, I've heard that he is quite smart."  
"Not just that. They say the both of them... Ah, never mind."  
"Yes, sensei."  
The nurse leave the room. Yamada mumbles his thoughts out aloud, "The blood-shot eyes aren't really caused by just not sleeping well. Kaworu and Youzen...don't tell me that rumour is true?"  
  
In Kaworu's room, Youzen leans against the wall, waiting for Kaworu to speak. [I don't know anything anymore...it's just so unclear.]  
  
Kaworu: ...why are you still here...  
Youzen: What do you mean, Kaworu-kun? I'm your roommate.  
[he is?]  
Kaworu: ...you are?  
Youzen: Yes, how could you have forgotten?   
  
Suddenly, he moves towards Kaworu, and places his hand over Kaworu's hands. Kaworu shudders. [what the heck is he doing? is this guy....]   
"Are you alright, Kaworu-kun?" Youzen's tone is very gentle, and very affectionate.  
"....I'm fine. Really."  
Surprisingly, Youzen inches nearer to Kaworu. Kaworu blinks and looks away, trying to avoid being locked in this bishounen's gaze. His eyes shoot across to the corners of the room, but he still feels Youzen pushing him slowly down onto the bed. Their faces are now frighteningly close to each other. Kaworu's thoughts freeze in that single second, as Youzen closes his eyes, and is about to place his lips onto Kaworu's.  
  
"Kaworu! Mr. I-Will-Argue-About-Everything!! You there?! Still sleeping?"  
  
The genki voice belongs to Fuko, Yanagi's good friend. She was a hyper-activel, light-hearted girl. The cheeky smile hardly left her face. She was always playing pranks on classmates, and was constantly seen jumping around the class, and challenging students from other classes. She was quite a tomboy, and only showed her soft, feminine side to those closest to her.   
And there she was, waiting outside the door- impatient and unknowing of the forbidden scene that was about to happen in the privacy of the room.  
Of course, nothing ever occured that day, because of her interruption. [thank goodness... who the hell is here, though? this youzen guy...i don't remember him being...like this. wait...i don't remember him much at all. what is wrong with him? what is wrong...with me..?]  
Saying nothing, Youzen gets up and opens the door. He smiles as he sees that it is only a 'friend', and not 'somebody else'. "Hi, Fuko." The surface of his tone was friendly, but Kaworu, only Kaworu, heard the coldness and hostility in it. [Youzen...]  
  
"So, I come in here, and I find the two of you! Do you guys have any idea how LATE for class you are?! Come on! Alexander-sensei has been waitin for you guys for SO long! Boy are you both in deep trouble! But, of course, you have to thank me, the Great Fuko Kirisawa!! Hahaha... I told Alexander-sensei that you brought Kaworu to the medical room, 'cause he was sick, right? The nerdy guy believed me in an instant! Yeah~! Oh, by the way, Kaworu-kun, you should've been in class today! Some guy from second-year level came over and said Noin was in a weak state this morning! Sure you would've loved to see that, right?! Haha...you're ALWAYS arguing with each other, if I were you, I'd go straight to his classroom and bring him right down man!! YEAH!"  
  
[fuko-san...do i really hate him that much? do i really argue with him that much? i don't remember...]  
  
Youzen: Well, acutally, I did bring Kaworu-kun to see Yamada-sensei, because he was still unwell. But Yamada-sensei said he was fine. I'm still worried, though. Kaworu-kun, if there is anything wrong, you have to tell me, alright?  
Kaworu: ...yeah. Yeah, ok.  
[tell you? how can i trust someone like you... if i tell you, then you'd just do that... sick.]  
He shivers.  
  
The bubbly Fuko spoke again, "Okay...so we can go to the class now, right-o?! Come on! You people are slower than my grandmother! Hahaha..."  
Her sincere laughter echoes down the corridor, as the three sixteen-year-olds stroll to their classroom, seemingly having no particular urgency to hurry. Youzen does stop, however, and turns to face a startled Kaworu. [what is he gonna do now? continue what he did just...now...?]  
"Yeah?" Kaworu tries depserately to mask his fear. [I should not feel afraid like this. It isn't right. I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything. Not even death.]  
Youzen smiles knowingly, as if he has easily seen through Kaworu.   
"I want to apologise for just now. I will not do it again; I don't want to force you to do things you are unwilling to do. Just tell me, that's all. Alright?"  
The pleasant smile still holds the worried expression of a mother concerned for her child's welfare. Loving at a glance, but something is hidden in the meaning. Something...  
The footsteps echo as well, as Youzen follows after Fuko down the stairs. Kaworu stands stationary, unable to react. [he really is...sick. how in the world did i get to know such a person? are humans like this? do they have a tendency to like people of the same gender? ...it's so uncomfortable. ouch...my head.]  
"Kaworu." Another voice, another unfamiliar voice, behind him.  
He turns.  
  
*** 


	4. Sensei, ore wa... nanda?

Chapter 4: sensei, ore wa... nanda?  
Kaworu turns quickly, and sees an adult. Well, he does appear like an adult, with his glasses and the suit he is wearing. [Who is he? Why do all these people know me? It's me, isn't it? I've forgotten something...something so important...my life. Another life? Shit..my head still hurts.]  
The adult has long yellow hair, and when he speaks, a funny accent to his sentences makes his conversations comical and lively. He is constantly smiling, and is grinning even now. Apparently, this man knows not of anger or hatred. There is only...smiles. And more smiles.  
Fake, was what Kaworu had thought. But that was when he remembered himself. Now, Kaworu stands there, motionless, but still staring at this person. This human. For a moment or two, the adult doesn't speak either. Letting the atmosphere settle in? Who knows.  
  
"Finally seeing you here! After one long weekend plus yesterday, huh. You skipped my class today, Nagisa-kun. Feeling better now?"  
"...how did you know..."  
"Kirisawa Fuko told me. You went with Youzen to the doctor right? Or was it just truancy?"  
  
[Kirisawa told him. Him? This guy? So this is Alexander-sensei? Oh. I don't remember much about him. I can only recall...laughter...and jokes...and laughter again. Did he always laugh? He's not laughing now. I thought it was his class now? Is it over?]  
  
"Nagisa-kun? You ok?"  
"....yes."  
"Yeah, right. ^_^ You look like a ghost... C'mon, let's go to my office. Ain't that good? Gettin' excused from the rest of your classes today."  
"...."  
  
[I look like a ghost? I'm an angel..but I look like crap. Wait, maybe I'm not an angel anymore. Maybe I'm just... Shit. So this Alexander-sensei...seems to me like he always pokes his nose into other people's businesses. Sigh...what is going on with me. I'm not this rude, or arrogant...am I? They did say that I was always arguing. Arguments....what are they? Shinji-kun...where are you? Does Alexander-sensei know Shinji-kun? Does Shinji-kun study in this school? Things have changed...but what is the world like outside? Outside this school...outside this hell....]  
  
"Alexander-sensei...."  
  
But the teacher doesn't hear his soft mumble, let alone the screaming, loud thoughts going through Kaworu's mind. Nothing happens, except for the sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor...two pairs of footsteps. One light-hearted and loud. Another heavy and yet, soft.  
  
In an empty classroom, the teacher leans lazily against the table, and lets out a big sigh. Kaworu stands by the door, not moving. Noticing his student's weird behaviour, he invites him in.  
  
"I'm not gonna eat you or anything, just come in!"  
"...yes."  
"Nagisa-kun, can't you say anything else? You've been really strange, huh. Not just according to me, but even your friends were talking about it. You got possessed by some spirit? Haha..."  
  
The joke falls flat on the floor before it even hits Kaworu.   
  
"Uh...yeah, so anyway, Nagisa-kun, you seem to have some problem right? Tell me all about it! I'm all ears, eyes, nose, mouth, body.....ugh, I take that back. Heh heh.."  
  
Another joke falls flat, creating a splat next to a previous failure.   
The student is still silent, and the teacher is losing hope. Slowly.  
  
"Listen, Nagisa-kun. Come over here."  
  
Kaworu obeys. What else can he do?  
  
"Whoa, that's new. You never used to listen so submissively. In the past, I mean. Are you really okay? I know you didn't say that, but you're not talking about your problems either. Nagisa-kun, you used to argue over everything, and you hardly agreed with anything I said, or what other teachers said. They couldn't take it, of course, who could? But...your arguments...were cool. Mattaku...what am I saying? They were justified, and interesting to listen to. Argh...tonikaku, you really should tell me what's going on. I'm not saying you should continue arguing with me, but I really feel that you should quit feeling so down. Get it?"  
".....nothing is wrong."  
"Man, Nagisa-kun, what are you saying? You still claiming that you're fine? Talk to me, Nagisa-kun."  
"....Alexander-sensei, there is seriously nothing wrong. I'm fine. Really."  
"I don't believe you. You're lying."  
  
No more splats on the floor, because this time, Alexander's words hit Kaworu. Hard. And it isn't a joke. It's a truth. An undeniable truth.  
Kaworu hesitates a little, before changing his tone, and replying.  
  
"Really? And what proof do you have on that? I think I've found yet another flaw of yours, Alexander-sensei. Seriously, you worry too much. Learn to care more about yourself, rather than others. It's a selfish world out there, if you pay too much attention to others, they will take you for granted. I can guarantee you that, Sensei."  
"Nagisa-kun..."  
"I've changed again? Funny, huh. ^_^ Magical, isn't it? How I wish I could nail that puzzled face to your face forever. I'm sick of you smiling everyday; trying to be everyone's friend, and longing to be liked by everyone. You can't stand rejection much, isn't it? It's hard for you to have people dislike you, so you always play the good guy, the friendly guy...the one everyone finds funny. You think no one can see through your thick and solid mask, but your mask is nothing. It's just a stage of hypocracy- something I hate. A lot."  
"Nagisa-kun, shitsurei ne!"  
"Me? Rude? Good, Sensei, you're finally showing your true colours. Or rather, your true self. No colours for you; no colours for everyone. The colours are the fake things. Without colour, everyone would be pure and sincere. Don't you agree? Sensei?"  
"Nagisa-kun...you're still different. In the past, it was arguing. Not taunting and insulting. You have really changed, for the worst..."  
"Hmph, so that's what you think. I don't really care what you think. Or what anyone else thinks."  
  
Alexander is about to say something, but he pauses again. He gets up from the table, and walks over to Kaworu. He tries to put his hand on Kaworu's shoulder, but the youngster moves quickly, and walks forward, avoiding the contact between the two.  
  
"Sawaru na."   
  
[That's right. Don't touch me.]  
  
Giving up, and at the same time, being shocked, Alexander's hand drops, and he turns to walk out of the classroom.   
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
The door slams shut, and the splats on the floor have vaporized.  
Standing by the window, in the empty classroom, Kaworu notices the reflection of the classroom against the window panes, and sees Alexander walking out. He looks away, straight at his own reflection...which is not there.   
Kaworu's eyes widen as he steps back, away from the window. [What the hell? Where's my reflection?! Am I not....existing?!]   
He turns back frantically. And sees him.  
  
A greyish silver-haired student, with red eyes, and fair complexion. A smile forms on his face, as he seems to be staring straight at Kaworu. What he says doesn't apply to Kaworu, though. But yet it seems so direct.  
  
"I know you can't believe this. No one can."  
  
*** 


End file.
